Eating Contest
by Abaluna
Summary: This is an incredibly simple Fanfict about our Z warriors participating in a Eating Contest. Hope you enjoy it!


**Eating Contest**

Good morning, everybody! – The host yells while getting closer to the audience who were looking at him with excitement. – It's 10:30 a.m., and in 18 minutes we will start the contest, but first we will present to you our contestants. – He now starts walking closer to the contestants. – There are going to be six contestants, and all of them will be trying to eat the maximum quantity of teriyaki they can reach in about 30 minutes. - The host gets closer to one of the contestants, and present him to the audience. – The first contestant's name is Goku!-

Goku was waving at everybody and smiling. Chi-chi was doing the same thing but to him and yelling, – Yes, Goku, you can do it! –

The second contestant is Krillin! – The host grabs Krillin's arm to pull it up as he yells his name.

Krillin, do your best! – No. 18 yells at Krillin while holding the hand of her daughter, Marron, who was also yelling her best wishes to her father.

I don't know why I entered this contest at all. – adds Krillin while looking down, feeling like he had made a horrible decision.

The third contestant is, Vegeta! - The host was getting closer to Vegeta to get his arm, but he stops when he notices that Vegeta stares at him with his scary eyes.

Grrr… why did I ever listen to Kakarot? – a grumpy Vegeta was murmuring while looking at Goku.

Ve-ge-ta, Ve-ge-ta! – Bulma was excited that Vegeta was participating in the contest. Between her hands was Bra.

Yes, daddy, you can do it! – Bra was screaming words of encouragement to her father.

The fourth contestant's name is Gohan! – He was pointing at Gohan. Gohan seems a little bit embarrassed but smiles and waves at everyone anyways.

Gohan, you're the best! Come one, Pan, tell your daddy he will be the winner. – Videl looks down to a baby Pan who was located around Videl's arms.

Yay! – No words are able to come out of Pan's mouth yet, but she still tries to cheer him up.

The fifth contestant is Trunks! –

You can do it too, son! – Bulma tries to encourage her son as well.

Thanks mom! – Trunks says it a little embarrassed.

And our sixth, final, and youngest contestant is Goten! – The host gets closer to Goten. He puts his hand on Goten's hair, who was getting mad at him for doing so.

Hey! Stop! – Goten tells the host to stop who, by the way, seems not to care.

These are our contestants who are here with excitement and ready to eat! – The host reaches the audience and yells, - The most incredible fact about our contestants is that all of them are good friends and some of them are even family! – He looks at them for a moment and later to the audience. – This is the following rule: They are prohibited to move from their sit at all, if they even make a small movement for no reason, then they will be disqualified! –

Our Z warriors were sitting in a rectangular table. In one of the smallest side of the table (width) was Gohan. Goku was located to his right, and Krillin to his left. On the other smallest side of the table was Trunks. Goten was on his right side, and Vegeta on his left side.

Some girls were now bringing the teriyaki bowls to the contestants. Another girl was bringing water in case any of them were going to shock while eating the teriyaki. She also brought some napkins and, of course, the shop sticks.

There's only nine minutes left on the clock to start the game! –

Eight minutes, and 55 seconds later, the host started to count the last five seconds. – Only five seconds left, people, start counting with me! Five! –

FIVE! – People were following him in counting the last second. During this second, our warriors were graving their teriyaki bows.

Four! –

FOUR! – Our warriors now grabbed their shop sticks.

Three! –

THREE! – Trunks and Goten start looking at each other as if there were only going to compete against each other.

Two! –

TWO! – The audience was now exited to see the game.

One! And let the games began! – After yelling this last words, our Z warriors immediately start eating their teriyakis, while their friends and families were encouraging them.

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were following the same rhythm; Goten and Trunks were as well, but there were still looking at each other. Krillin… Well, Krillin was the only one eating like any other human being.

Minutes later, all of them have already eaten an enormous quantity of teriyaki bowls: Goku had eaten about 25 bowls. Gohan had 19. Vegeta had about 16, and Goten and Trunks about 14. Krillin had only 5 bowls.

Come on, Krillin, you can eat faster than that! Don't stay behind! – No. 18 was yelling at Krillin hoping to get him to eat faster.

Aww, 18, don't yell at him that way, you know he can't eat the same way saiyans do. – Bulma was getting closer to 18 while saying that.

That's true, 18, if Krillin knows he can't eat the same way they do, then why did he even entered the contest? – Chi-chi was also getting closer to No. 18.

I know, but he was the first one to enter, and we didn't know your husbands and sons were going to join him. – Said 18 while looking down her daughter, Marron.

Well, you know Goku, as long as there's food… - murmured Chi-chi.

Coming back to the contests, our contestants were still following the same rhythm. Gohan was now eating his 22th bowl until he dropped his shop stick under the table.

Oops… - Gohan bends just a little bit to get the shop stick, but while doing so he accidentally moves out of his sit.

You are disqualified! – yells the host.

What?! – Gohan immediately come back to his sit and looks at the host for a moment. – But I moved less than a millimeter! –

I know, I know, but you stilled moved out of your sit, and that counts for disqualification – the host mentions while Gohan stares at him really disappointed.

Ha! What type of contest is this, anyways? – Gohan asked himself, gets up from his sit and leaves the contest.

Well, we lost a contestant, so we only have five now! – The host looks to the audience. – Lets continue. –

Vegeta was doing a great job eating all those teriyaki bowls until he felt a strange "movement" in his stomach. He tries to ignore it for a moment, but the strange feeling started to increase, converting into pain. This unfortunate event was making the proud saiyan uncomfortable, forcing him to stop eating. – Grr… dammit. – He murmures.

Is everything okay, Vegeta? – The host asks when he notices how uncomfortable Vegeta is.

I… I have to go to the restroom… - Vegeta tells the host.

What? Oh, I am sorry, sir, you cannot use the restroom right now, unless you want to get disqualified. – The host mentions sarcastically.

I DON'T CARE, I HAVE TO USE THE RESTROOM! – Vegeta forgets about the contest, and runs into the nearest restroom.

Ehh… Well, he is now disqualified. – He is now confused.

Vegeta… - murmurs Bulma while closing her eyes and touching her forehead. – Well, I still have Trunks. –

Trunks and Goten are still looking at each other while eating. They are still eating the same amount of teriyaki bowls as well.

Stop looking at me! – Trunks shouts at Goten with some food in his mouth.

You stop looking… at me! – Goten has some food in his mouth as well. He suddenly hits Trunks's left shoulder.

What the…? Why did you hit me?! – Trunks does the same to Goten's right shoulder, but harder.

I didn't hit you that hard! – Goten returns the hit.

They both start heating each other with one arm, while with their other arms they continued eating their bowls. Suddenly Goten hits Trunks really hard, making him fall to the floor.

Hahaha! – Goten starts to laugh at Trunks, while collocating one of his hands on his stomach and the other hand pointing at Trunks. – Eh… - he starts losing his equilibrium since he was laughing too hard to be able to maintain himself in the same spot. – Ah! – He now yells while falling to the floor, rolling three circles behind.

They are now disqualified! – He announces to the audience.

Eh… I don't know what to say. – Bulma mentions confused.

Well, I saw that coming, but I don't have to worry at all since my Goku will win this contest anyways! – Chi-chi mentions while looking at her son Goten and Trunks getting closer to them and fighting as well. – Hey, you two, stop fighting! – After mentioning that, Marron looked at her father with regret.

Goku notices that it was only Krillin and him. He lookes at Krillin with amusement, and decides to encourage his friend. – Oh well, what are we going to do, right? Hahaha! – He starts laughing innocently, and putting one of his hands behind his head. He decides to stand up to put his other hand on his friend's shoulder. – Let the best contestant win. – Krillin was only staring at him with one bowl in one of his hand, and on the other one he has his shop sticks.

Goku is now disqualified, Krillin wins! –

WHAT?! – Everybody related to them yells with amusement.

Krillin?! – No. 18 cannot believe what just happened.

Dad?! – Marron seems to feel the same way her mother feels.

Oh? Hahaha! Congratulations, my friend! – A very happy Goku hits Krillin from behind as a way of congratulate him, and he makes Krillin shock on his last bite. – Oh, sorry. – He apologizes.

Krillin starts to laugh for what just has happened. He receives his price of $1,000.00, and a small trophy with a golden-colored teriyaki bowl.

Minutes later the audience are leaving. Family and friends are trying to locate Goku and Krillin. While No.18 and Marron are running towards Krillin to congratulate him, a very angry Chi-chi is running towards Goku.

GOKU! – Chi-chi is pretty angry at Goku, who is felling unsafe. – Stupid from you to stand up and move from your sit for no reason! –

Chi-chi, I am so sorry, I didn't know… - Goku is trying to apologize to Chi-chi who is still angry at him.

You didn't know?! Well, the host mentioned it, especially every time everybody else were being disqualified for the same reason you were! – Chi-chi shouts. – I cannot believe it! – She turns and walks away from him.

Chi-chi, wait! – Goku runs behind her, hoping to make her feel less angry.

Goten and Trunks start walking away and still discussing and blaming each other for getting disqualified. Gohan joins Videl and his baby daughter, Pan, and decide to leave as well. Vegeta was no longer in the contest place, since he was really angry to see anyone at the moment.

Oh well… - Bulma laughs at everything that just happened and walks behind Krillin and his family whom were now leaving the place as well.

**The End**


End file.
